This research examines the social well-being and health of normal and impaired aged individuals in the community across time, over a thirteen year period. This project will help determine some of the factors that affect adjustment of older persons to community social systems. In addition, it will examine the differential consequences of being impaired in the middle-ages as opposed to becoming impaired later in life. The research will examine: 1) the relationship of family, individual, and environmental characteristics, 2) the significance of being impaired or normal, and 3) the influence intervention strategies, or the lack thereof, have on subsequent social well-being and health by normal and impaired aged persons. This research will fill gaps in knowledge about the community life of aged individuals; suggest community programs that may be used to alleviate problems of aged persons; and provide considerable opportunity for the formulation of social policy recommendations.